dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's Career Anxiety
Episode information= Doug's Career Anxiety is the first part of the fourth episode of the third season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Cast *Doug Funnie *Mr. Shellacky *Patti Mayonnaise *Skeeter Valentine *Connie Benge *Beebe Bluff *Chalky Studebaker *Bill Bluff Synopsis For Career Week, Doug is chosen by a computer to be corporate executive in charge of a class project. But he can't handle the stress, until he finds out there was an error in the guidance counselor's computer. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. This was career week at school. Mr. Shellacky, our guidance counselor, gave us this test to tell you which career would be perfect for you. At school, Doug is in Mr. Shellacky's office to check the computer to see what career he has been given to. As Doug imagines the career he might have gotten, an architect or a pilot, the results are in, and Mr. Shellacky tells Doug that he has a career as a corporate executive, much to Doug's confusion. Main episode Doug tells Mr. Shallacky that he has no business experience, but to no avail. The guidance counselor tells him that he has to get in touch with his inner adult, and Doug is discouraged since he knows nothing about business. The next day, the students are sent to Bluff Co. Industry via bus to learn about their jobs and work on their class project. While discussing their project, Skeeter, Connie, Beebe, and Chalky asks who is in charge with the executives. Doug reluctantly lets them know that he is, and Chalky attempts to trade in his career as an art director to him. When Beebe says that businessmen are rich, Doug changes his view of his chosen career and decides that being an executive wouldn't be so bad after all. Doug's imagination: At the business building named "Doug Corp," a man gets sucked through a suction tube and into an office filled with root beer bars, video game arcades, and a built-in lake for fishing. The man also introduces a library replete with comic books, drawn by Doug himself. He throws a comic book in the air as the cover reveals a picture of Doug in a blue suit with sign-in sheets and telephones around him with the title "The Adventures of Businessman" above him. So Doug decides to retain his career as an executive. At the Bluff Co. Industry, Doug meets Captain William Bluff and gives him the three rules to business: decide, direct, and delegate. He even offers Doug a key to the Executive Squashroom. Doug and the others then have to decide what project they should make and Doug decides that at the Bluff Co. Industry, the helipad should be adjacent to the comic book room after making his first million, thinking about his future as an executive businessman more than the project. After an hour, Doug completes his project and Chalky suggests that the students should make a bookmark with the school seal on it. Beebe and Connie suggests that they make the bookmark out of their own material, but Doug has trouble deciding of the bookmark's material. Skeeter comes up with the idea to make a reading light for people to read their books in the dark. When Doug attempts to tell the others about Skeeter's idea, Chalky brings him into the Art Department room to show him his drawn seal, which is poorly drawn. Soon, he gets caught in a quandary over the others' decisions and attempts to get away from them to find a quiet place to think. He comes across the Executive Squashroom and walks inside, where it turns out to be an inside tennis court. Doug's imagination: Doug appears as an old man hiding under the desk while Skeeter, Beebe, Connie, and Skeeter are looking for him. Doug crawls through the room, and the others catch him. They chase after him while walking very slowly due to their old age as the man in a black suit announces it. Doug then realizes that being a corporate executive was the last thing he ever wanted to be. While seeing the struggles of corporate executive and thinking of his own career, he gets an idea. He steps out the room, where he finds that Mr. Bluff and the other three students are standing by the door. Doug makes Chalky the corporate executive instead and suggests that he can draw the teachers and print them on the bookmark the students are going to make. Back at home, Doug gets a phone call from Mr. Shellacky, who tells him that his computer had an error and that he would be a guidance counselor instead. Doug later rejects the call and runs out the door. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Mr. Shellacky. *The man who gives the tour of Dougcorp is a parody of Robin Leach, the host of the show Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous. References Category:Season 3 Category:Title Taglines with Doug and Porkchop appearing through Doug's name